Diskussion:GuttenPlag Wiki
Diese Seite ist für Diskussionen zum Wiki (technischer und struktureller Natur) oder zur Gestaltung der Hauptseite gedacht. Unpassende Kommentare werden entfernt. Bitte die FAQ beachten. Für strukturierte Diskussion zu anderen Themen bitte das Forum nutzen, Kommentare können hier abgegeben werden. Semantikmediawiki Bitte in diesem Wiki das Feature "SMW - Semantic MediaWiki" einschalten. Damit können Fundstellen, die als Kategorie:Einzelseite markiert sind, in einer automatischen Liste angezeigt werden. DynamischeListenMitSMW 11:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Infografik leicht misszuverstehen Die Infografik verzerrt die Fakten. "Seiten auf denen Plagiate gefunden wurden". Ist auf einer Seite aber beispielsweise nur ein Satz nicht richtig zitiert, so wird dennoch die komplette Seite gezählt. Es kommt also der Eindruck auf es handle sich um 286 komplette Seiten also 72.77% der gesamten Arbeit. Nehmen wir aber mal an, dass auf jeder so einer Seite nich immer die komplette Seite aus Plagiaten besteht sondern sagen wir mal 50% (Die Zahl spielt keine Rolle es geht ums Prinzip). Dann wären das in diesem Fall zusammengerechnet 143 Seiten mit Plagiaten und 143 Seiten ohne. Dann wären das insgesamt 36,11 % und ihr müsst zugeben, dass hört sich schon anders an. Ich will nur sagen, wer so sehr auf formale Richtigkeit pocht, der darf selbst nicht so pauschale Aussagen treffen die sehr, sehr leicht misszuverstehen sind! :Auf eine Antwort brauchst Du hier nicht zu warten. Da stecken die Betreiber gerne den Kopf in den Sand... Behauptet werden 82%, real sind das nach den angegebenen Zeilen 49%. Das sind immer noch zu viel, aber lange nicht so medienträchtig... Grafik Die Grafik ist nicht aktuell. Das sollte man vermerken! Guttenberg-Rücktritt Was wäre, wenn jetzt irgendwelche Leute die Politiker "durchleuchten" und ihre Fehlerchen publik machen??? Dann hätten wir morgen keine Führung mehr und es käme niemand nach. Warum muss eigentlich die Opposition gegen die Regierung arbeiten? Ist nicht ZUSAMMENARBEIT gut für Deutschland? Und was hat das Privatleben mit Politik zu tun? Ich erinnere: Grünen-Politiker - die Namen möchte ich jetzt nicht sagen :) - als Aktivisten gegen das bestehende Gesetz! Welcher Politiker sucht eigentlich Verfehlungen amtierender Politiker? Traurig, einfach nur traurig. Warum wählen? Die machen sich doch hinterher gegenseitig kaputt! Was wäre wenn ein Gericht das gan7e schon auseinander gepflügt hätte und damit Guttenbergs Geheimname Sorccrerer suchen würde, ich denke daß weil ich aus (Hohberger-H) schon länger vom Gericht für BND verbrechen beschuldigt werde (Blau;Hacks;8-9UhrVerbs.) und Guttenberg in dieser Form mit dem BND gegen Atomare Landeskriminalität zusammengearbeitett hätte? Hat diese Plattform die urheberrechtliche Zustimmung zur Veröffentlichung? Hier werden Dissertationen veröffentlicht und analysiert. Haben die Betreiber dieser Seite eigentlich die Genehmigung der Original-Autoren der kritisierten Textstellen aus urheberrechtlicher Sicht, diese hier publizieren zu dürfen???? Auch für diese Plattform gilt das Urheberrechtsgesetz! 93.243.50.243 08:46, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Schämen Sie sich für diese Seite! : Im Gegensatz zum Lügenbaron Guttenberg wird hier ja sauber zitiert und sogar durch die Bekanntmachung der Urheberrechtsverstöße das Urheberrecht gestützt und geschützt .. und zusätzlich demokratische Aufklärungs- und Prpüfungsarbeit vorgenommen, die die Medien unterlassen haben und überdies sehr lange verschwiegen haben - bis es nicht mehr möglich war es zu vertuschen - weil sonst sich jeder NUR noch aus dem Internet statt aus diesen LÜGENBLÄTTERN informiert. Die verlogene heimtückische Taktik - auch und gerade der angeblich "kritischen" Medien, einerseits nur Kinkerlitzchen von Fehlerchen oder einigen Fußnoten zu bemäkeln und andererseits (dafür) völlig überzogene und unfaire Kritik gegen Guttenberg loszulassen, hat dort erst solche Nichtversteher und Verschrobene Leute wie dich geschaffen. Ich bin daher sehr stolz auf diese Seite :-) Edgar8 12:24, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ende des Wiki's ? Ich weiß, es geht hier nicht um politische Motive, hab ich gelesen, aber was ist das genaue Ziel dieser Plattform nun noch, nachdem Guttenberg seinen Doktortitel (zurecht) verloren hat und seinen Job los ist, mitten in einer Phase, in der sich Deutschland in einem Krieg befindet ? Der Mann ist abgesägt. Um was kann es also hier noch mehr gehen ? Ziel des GuttenPlag Wiki's erreicht, oder ? Muss man nun, da der Mann am Boden liegt noch nachtreten ? Da fühle ich mich ganz an die berühmten U-Bahn Schläger in München oder Berlin erinnert, denen es nicht reicht, einen "kaputt zu schlagen", sondern die wollen den Kopf platzen sehen. Das Blut muss spritzen, am besten literweise. Ich würde sagen, GuttenPlag Wiki hat seine Funktion in vollem Umfang erfüllt, sie haben einen Mann entlarvt, der seine Doktorarbeit nicht im geforderten Umfang selbst verfasst hat. Wie geht die Arbeit bei GuttenPlag Wiki nun weiter ? Welche Doktorarbeiten sind als nächstes dran ? Denn es gibt dutzende, nein sicher hunderte von Dissertationen, die auf diese Weise erschummelt worden sind, soviel ist sicher. Es ist immer eine Frage des Aufwands, wie sehr man sich um die Demontage einer Person kümmert: je höher der Aufwand, desto besser der Effekt der Demontage. Also muss es auch die hehre Aufgabe dieses Wiki's sein, zur nächsten Dissertation überzuschreiten und sich des nächsten Plagiators anzunehmen. Wenn nicht, stellt sich automatisch die Frage ob diese Plattform sich nicht zu sehr in fanatischer Weise um diese eine Person kümmert und damit gar nicht die Absicht hat, die Frage nach einer Verbesserung des wissenschaftlichen Betriebes und der sogenannten Aufdeckung von Mißbrauchsfällen interessiert. Ich bitte um Klärung der Frage, wie es mit dem GuttenPlag Wiki weitergeht NACH der Guttenberg Affäre ? Aechterderfanatiker 09:09, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wie Vorschläge? Es ist angedacht, dass sich die Admins nach dem AB freiwillig de-adminen lassen.--Nerd wp 09:19, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Na denn man tau: Ich beantrage hiermit die Schließung der Seite mit dem Vermerk, dass die gute Arbeit der vielen Rechercheure Früchte getragen hat und das Ziel der Aufdeckung von pseudowissenscahftlichen Arbeiten für diesen einen Fall erledigt wurde. Wenn sich einer danach noch um weitere Dissertationen kümmern will kann er ja eine neue Seite anbieten...... Aechterderfanatiker 09:29, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) GET A LIFE! Hinter GuttenPlag stecken keine Wissenschaftler, sondern Idioten. Die Untersuchung ist nicht valide. Es ist statistisch betrachtet eine Milchmädchenrechnung. Die Seitenzahl, auf der angeblich Plagiate gefunden wurden, kann nicht in eine Relation zur Grundgesamtheit der kompletten Seitenzahl der Dissertation gestellt werden. Methodisch einwandfrei müsste jedes Wort und jede Zeile die Zitatfehler enthalten, in Relation zur Gesamtzahl aller Worte und Zeilen der Dissertation gesetzt werden. Beispiel: Auf einer Seite die 50 Sätze in mehreren Zeilen und Wörtern enthält, werden 3 Sätze mit Zitatfehlern in genauen Wortanzahl gefunden. 47 Sätze sind einwandfrei. Diese Seite dann als Plagiatseite aufzuführen und es mit anderen ebenfalls so zu machen, ist methodisch falsch. Die " Untersuchung " und das Ergebnis welches sich nach Ansicht der Schwachköpfe von GuttenPlag ausprägt ist damit wissenschaftlich ungültig und nicht verwertbar. Derartige Hetzseiten, wie Guttenplag, die gezielt und in der Absicht Schaden zu verursachen, bewusst Ergebnisse fälschen sollten sofort aus dem Web entfernt werden und die Betreiber strafrechtlich verfolgt. Die Betreiber und Inititatoren, nebst Mitarbeiter von Guttenplag werden sich auch nicht in der Anonymität des Web weiter verstecken können. Die Dienste wie, BND, Verfassungsschutz und MAD werden bereits in Sache informell tätig sein und ermitteln verdeckt. Natürlich sind alle Hintermänner, Betreiber und die Aktivisten des GuttenPlag Wikis bereits bekannt. Ausserdem sollten sich die widerlichen Anpisser klar bewusst sein, auch durch Zufall an die falsche Person zu geraten. Es gibt einflussreiche und mächtige Personen im Hintergrund, die in der Lage sind allen Aktivisten von GuttenPlag das Privat- und Berufsleben, die Existenz vollständig zu ruinieren. Wer öffentlich mit Schmutz wirft, hat meist nur den Gegner im Auge, auf den er den Schmutz wirft. Eine Gegenreaktionen ist unkalkulierbar und kann völlig unerwartet von Personen kommen, die zunächst nur aus dem Hintergrund beobachten und recherchieren, dann aber effektiv und effizient zuschlagen. Hurra, die Hetzer sind aktiv. Aufmerksame Leute werden als Idioten tituliert, unterschwellig wird mit Verfassungsschutz &Co. gedroht, eine Plattform wird als Hetzseite diffamiert .... was genau stört Dich eigentlich an funktionierender Demokratie? Angst um eigene erschlichene Vorteile durch erlogene "Leistungen"? Herr Guttenberg wird nicht beitragen, die Betrugsaffäre aufzuklöären, und wenn es jemand Anderes tut, ist das also "mit Schmutz werfen"? Armes Deutschland, wenn Gesinnungsnazis wie Du jemals mehrheitsfähig werden sollten. "nur aus dem Hintergrund beobachten und recherchieren, dann aber effektiv und effizient zuschlagen."? Du meinst also, einige Freiwillige hier werden in einigen Monaten zusammengeschlagen von Dir und Deines gleichen? Mein Gitt, ihr müsst ja eine Riesenangst vor Ehrlichkeit haben, vor Wahrheit, Demokratie und Intelligenz. Krieche unter den Stein zurück, woher Du gekommen bist, Du Niete. Wahrscheinlich bist Du nur so ein armer CSU-Wicht, der nicht intelligent genug ist zu erkennen, dass Guttenberg selber Mist gebaut hat und sowieso keine Lichtgestalt war. Du darfst Dich also beim Betrüger höchstpersönlich bedanken, wenn der CSU geschadet wurde. Das Wiki hier hat gute Arbeit geleistet, das können auch Du un Deinesgleichen nicht ungeschehen machen. Zum Glück, denn bösartige und verlogene Hetzer und Verleumder wie Du, ihr seid nicht Deutschland! Hintermänner und Aktivisten von GuttenPlag So, ich habe den Text gelöscht, erstens, weil er bereits gepostet wurde und keines neuen Threads bedarf und zweitens, weil er höchst manipulativ war und wenig Sachlichkeit hatte, ich bitte um Verständniss. Wer den Text lesen möchte kann es weiterhin tun, siehe Antwort auf mein letztes Posting. Weitere Doktorarbeiten von Politikern prüfen! Dies muss auch mit weiteren Doktorarbeiten von Politikern passieren. Guttenberg ist sicher nicht der einzige, der sich den Titel "erlogen" hat. 109.192.65.178 13:31, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Startseite Die Graphik auf der Startseite gibt einen Fälschungsgehalt von über 76% an. Wieso? In der 2. Zusammenfassung ist von über 82% die Rede!!! :Diese Arbeitsweise ist sowieso überhaupt nicht haltbar. Ein kopierter Satz verwandelt gleich die ganze Seite in ein Plagiat. Wenn von 16.325 Zeilen 8.061 kopiert sind, dann sind das 49%, und nicht 76% oder 82%. Das sind immer noch 49% zu viel, aber weit entfernt von der Behauptung auf der Titelseite. Alles andere ist Propaganda. Geht es hier darum? Laut FAQ nicht auszuschließen... :Anmerkung: Eine (sehr gewissenhafte) Kollegin hat gerade aus Neugier ihre eigene Doktorarbeit durch docoloc gejagt und 10% Plagiate gefunden. Das sind natürlich 39% weniger als bei G., aber eine gewisse Fehlertoleranz (beim Doktoranten) scheint immer zu bestehen. Herzliche Grüße, 84.142.41.241 09:15, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Englische Empfangsseite Ich hab auf GuttenPlag Wiki/English mal eine angelegt und denke, es wäre gut, sie von der deutschen Startseite aus zu verlinken. Daniel Mietchen 23:10, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Erledigt. Conny 10:00, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC). Inkurs Kommt man einigen der in der Visualisierung noch weißen Seiten vielleicht mit Suchbegriffen über "merkwürdige" Begriffe bei? Dazu gehört "Inkurs" auf S. 140. Wer benutzt denn sowas? Im Internet anscheinend niemand, aber in Büchern / Artikeln ? Ist jemandem ein "Inkurs" einmal irgendwo vorgekommen ? Bin nicht vom Fach, sonst würde ich selbst in meinen Büchern blättern. 92.201.78.126 20:24, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) $StGB 132a http://dejure.org/gesetze/StGB/132a.html Wenn Graf zu Copy and Paste wußte, daß er kopiert, greift § 132a. Sta Hof Da z.Z. die Diskussion läuft, ob Guttenberg strafrechtliche Konsequenzen drohen oder er wegen gelogenen "mangelnden öffentlichen Interesses" davonkommt, möchte ich hier doch gerne das (Teil-)Impressum der Sta Hof gesichert wissen. Ich bin nämlich noch am überlegen, ob ich mein "mangelndes Interesse" in Form einer (m.M.n. dann gerechtfertigten)Anzeige wegen Strafvereitelung im Amt(StGb §258a) Ausdruck verleihe. Btw.: Wer ist den in der Sache der leitende Staatsanwalt?? Edit: Habe den Namen "Reiner Laib" in der SZ gefunden. Aber irgendwie scheint er nur in der Funktion des Pressesprechers zu agieren. Wenn dann will ich ja auch den richtigen vor den unparteiischen Kadi zerren. Btw#2: Hat jemand eine (sehr gute) Ahnung von den Formalien für die evtl. Strafanzeige? Wohne in einem anderen Bundesland. Will mir ja auch keine Gegenklage wegen "Nachstellung" o.ä. einhandeln. Mir gehts halt nur darum, Ungereimtheiten aus "meinem Rechtsstaat Deutschland" zu entfernen. Quote Teilimpressum der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof Die Internetseiten der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof sind Teil des Internetportals der Bayerischen Justiz. Für die redaktionellen Inhalte der Seiten dieser Behörde und für die hier veröffentlichten Presseerklärungen ist verantwortlich: Der Leitende Oberstaatsanwalt der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof - Gerhard Schmitt *Anschrift: Berliner Platz 1, 95030 Hof *Telefax: 09281-600-296 *E-Mail: poststelle@sta-ho.bayern.de email Hinweis: Die E-Mail-Adresse eröffnet keinen Zugang für formbedürftige Erklärungen in Rechtssachen. Zum vollständigen Impressum des Internetportals der Bayerischen Justiz intern /Quote BaldDoktor Hilfegesuch an Google, ... Hat schonmal jemand darüber nachgedacht, bei Google anzufragen, ob sie uns bei der räumlichen Suche nach den Lesern der kopierten Quelltexte helfen können. Ich gehe davon aus, dass: 1.) die Texte deshalb so auffällig zusammengestückelt sind, weil 1a.) Gutti nie gedacht hätte, dass das jemand genau durchliest oder 1b.) jemand dafür bezahlt wurde, der das gleiche gedacht hat(mein Favorit). 2.) ein Teil der Quellen über Gutti zum Verfasser gelangt ist(wiss. Dienst, Häberle, ...). 3.) der größte Teil aber per Google, yahoo, Bib-Kataloge vom Verfasser (wieder-)gefunden wurde (auch wenn der Verfasser den Text bereits vorher gelesen hat) 4.) sich der Verfasser frühestens ab 1999 und maximal bis 2006 mit der Beschaffung der Quelltexte beschäftigt hat. 5.) Google, ... immer gleiche Headerinformationen und Routinginformationen bei den Anfragen nach den Quelltexten erhalten hat. Dadurch könnte man einkreisen, wo sich der Verfasser vermutlich aufgehalten hat, als er nach den Textstellen gesucht hat. Evtl. könnte man eine noch nicht genannte Ghostwriter-Firma damit identifizeren. Vllt. stellt sich aber dabei auch raus, dass Guttenberg die Quelltexte selbst ergoogelt hat. Immer entlang seiner Reiserouten Afghanistan-Deutschland-Bayern-... . Wollt ihr(die Wiki-Betreiber) das Gesuch stellen? Oder solls ein anderer machen? BaldDoktor 11:34, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ihr schadet euch selber! Liebe Anti-Plagiats-Gemeinde(n), ihr seht eure Arbeit bestimmt als wertvoll und unabdingbar zum Schutz eures akademischen Grades an. Aber für die Menschen, die keinen besitzen und sich nicht damit beschäftigen (das sind sehr viele), macht ihr euch selbst kaputt! Denn durch eure Schnüffelei deckt ihr immer mehr auf und ich habe jetzt den Eindruck, dass ein Dr. nichts mehr mit Wissen zu tun hat - dank euch. Wir als "normale" Bürger denken, dass kann ja mal passieren. Aber jetzt, wo immer mehr Plagiate aufgedeckt werden, da hat man erkannt, dass es anscheinend eine Ausnahme ist, kein Plagiat zu besitzen. Ihr habt das in Gang gebracht. Nun, ich, und nicht nur ich, bin der Meinung, dass Ihr euch selber schadet, da durch eure Nachforschungen die Medien Wind bekommen und bei der Bevölkerung nur eins hängen bleibt: Ein Dr. ist nichts mehr Wert! Diese Schlussfolgerung habt ihr euch selbst zu verdanken. Denkt daran, Ein Bürger und viele Andere 91.97.154.124 13:16, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Hallo, : leider ist da etwas, dass mir nicht in den Kopf will. : Wieso glauben Sie, als normaler nicht graduierter Bürger(wie ich auch), dass man damit den Ruf/Wert des Dr. kaputt macht? Man verstärkt doch lediglich die Wirkung des Dr. als Zeichen für "wer mich auf ehrliche Weise erwirbt, ist ein uneingeschränkt fähiger Wissenschaftler"(der Arbeitsplätze in D schafft, das Leben verbessert, ... ). : Es ist doch so, dass der Dr. kein Alu-Orden ist, den man möglichst breit in der Welt verstreuen muss, damit er eine für die Allgemeinheit eine gute Wirkung hat (siehe das Freischwimmerabzeichen für die Motivation eines Erstklässlers). : Der Dr. xyz ist die für alle sichtbare Note "Bestanden" beim Erlernen des "Berufes" Wissenschaftler in der Fachrichtung xyz. Dazu ist es notwendig, dass man bestimmte, sehr wichtige Methoden erlernt hat. Eine dieser Methoden ist z.B. *ein klar umrissenes Thema vom betreuenden Professor(dem Arbeitgeber) zu erhalten, *selbstständig zu diesem Thema zu recherchieren, *eigene Thesen über das Thema zu entwickeln, *evtl. notwendige Experimente für das Verifizieren oder Falsifizieren der eigenen Thesen durchführen, *die Ergebnisse in einer lesbaren, wahrheitsgetreuen und nachvollziehbaren Form zusammenfassen und *diese beim Kolloquium zu präsentieren und erläutern. : KTG, wie scheinbar einige andere auch, hat mindestens eine dieser Teilaufgaben nicht geschafft und hätte damit bei der Abgabe ein "nicht Bestanden" bekommen müssen. Stattdessen ist es damals nicht aufgefallen und jetzt haben sich einige andere normale Bürger gewundert, dass er den Dr. erhalten hat, obwohl er nicht dazu fähig war alles zu erfüllen, was mindestens dazu nötig ist. Die Uni musste ihm logischerweise das fehlerhafte "Prüfungsergebnis" abnehmen. Ob der Grund für die fehlerhafte Leistung Unfähigkeit, falsche Zeitplanung, ein Übernehmen beim Thema oder einfach nur Chaos beim Sammeln von eigenen oder fremden Texten war, ändert nichts an der Qualität des Ergebnisses. : Sehen Sie es doch bitte so: : Wenn Sie eine Operation an den Bandscheiben haben, möchten Sie doch auch nicht, dass dort ein Doktor an Ihnen schnippelt, der die OP anfangen kann aber Sie auf OP-Tisch verrecken läßt, weil er in "Irgendeinem Buch oder Prospekt" zu "Irgendeiner Zeit" und in "Irgendeinem Zusammenhang" eine Operationsmethode gelesen hat. Das betrifft genauso Lokführer, Kfz-Schlosser, Elektriker, Lohnbuchhalter und und und. : Und dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal von der notwendigermaßen UNEINGESCHRÄNKTEN Glaubwürdigkeit eines (Bundes-)Ministers gesprochen, der bezeugen muss, warum irgendwo ein bei der Bw dienender Mensch nicht mehr gesund oder lebend zu seinen Angehöhrigen zurückkehren kann. : Ich hoffe, dass Sie so den Ernst an der Sache erkennen. : mfg BaldDoktor : : : Hier geht es um die Wahrheit. Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht verkraften kannst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Was deine Betrachtungen über den Wert eines Doktorgrades angeht möchte ich folgendes anmerken: Ein Doktorgrad ist kein Persilschein um Anerkennung, genauso wenig wie dein monatliches Arbeitseinkommen oder dein Vermögen oder dein Aussehen oder was auch immer. Wer Menschen bloß auf einzelne Aspekte reduziert, nämlich ob sie einen Dr. in ihrem Namen tragen oder nicht, der macht es sich viel zu einfach. Don't judge a book by its cover. Die Schuld denjenigen zuzuweisen, die sich um Aufklärung und Wahrheit kümmern, ist schon lächerlich! : 217.5.199.242 08:29, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Guttenberg Schade , daß diese Wahrheitsgeilen Exorzisten mit Hilfe der Medien nicht richtig bestraft werden können und daß die Politiker dem Druck der großmannssüchtigen PC-Freaks nachgeben. Eine absolute Unverschämtheit der Medien ! und das Exzentrische daran... die Verdienen sich die Taschen voll an den - Wahrheitsgeilen 'Informationen' - ; Es gab eine Zeit da wurden solche Regierungskritiker wegen Hochverrat weggesperrt !! Da fragt man sich doch, was Dich eigentlich motiviert, einen entlarvten Betrüger derart in Schutz zu nehmen, indem Du eimerweise Schmutz über diejenigen auskippst, die den Betrug entdeckt und bewiesen haben. Hast Du etwa auch derart massiv gelogen und betrogen und nun Angst, dass es rauskommt? Hochverrat (auch wenn das Wort ohnehin nicht passend ist) hat übrigens eher der Betrüger begangen, denn er hat das Volk, also den Souverän des Staates, betrogen ..... Wenn Du Dich also mal wieder meldest, probier es zur Abwechslung mal mit Ehrlichkeit - und vorzugsweise mit deutlich weniger Schreibfehlern. MfG Und wie geht es nun weiter? Ich frage mich wie es nun weiter geht? Nach dem Nun Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Veronica Saß zu Fall gebracht werden wird nun doch nicht Schluss gemacht, oder? Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass nun alle nicht prominenten Doktorarbeiten in Deutschland untersucht werden. Und wenn auch nur eine einzige Fundstelle nicht korrekt zitiert ist, dann wird dieser Person doch hoffentlich auch der Doktortitel entzogen. Laut Definition handelt es sich ja schließlich auch in diesem Falle schon um ein Plagiat. Nun wünsche ich allen Plagiatsjägern einen langen Atem. Bitte erfüllt Eure Berufung mit der gleichen Hartnäckigkeit, wie er dies bei den prominenten Doktorinhabern getan habt! Gruß, JustJ Ich denke, dass diese Seite dazu abzielt Existenzen zu zerstören und aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen! Neid ohne Ende! Neid? Wieso sollte man neidisch sein auf einen Betrüger? Und was bringt Dich auf das schmale Brett, durch die Entlarvung von Betrügern Existenzen zu zerstören, speziell den wohlhabenden Freiherrn zu Guttenberg? Ich schlage vor, Du denkst nicht mehr so viel, sondern probierst es lieber mal mit NACHdenken. Am Ende wirst Du dann selber drauf kommen, weshalb Dein Beitrag albern und realitätsfremd war, denn implizit erklärst Du ja Betrug zu einem legitimen Mittel zum Aufbau einer Existenz auf Kosten von ehrlich(er)en Leuten ... Freundliche Grüße :) Man kann auch eine Mücke Haus nennen! GuttenPlag? Ihr Knallerbsen. Buddelt doch mal bei anderen Politikern. Ihr glaubt doch nicht das auch nur einer (außer der Merkel, sie ist nun mal ein Nerd) seine Doktorarbeit selber und ohne schummlereien geschrieben hat. Eine Doktorarbeit befasst sich mit neuen Erkenntnissen und bescheinigt meines Wissens das selbstständige, wissenschaftliche Arbeiten (Forschen). Und an dieser Stelle befindet sich bereits das Problem bezüglich Deutschlands Politikern und Doktortiteln. Erkenntnisse, Wissen, Arbeiten haut bei Politikern einfach nicht hin. Ist wie mit der Schwerkraft - ist eben so. Der Politiker verändert eh nichts, außer vor Wahlkämpfen natürlich. Veränderungen in der Politik sind mehr eine Massenentscheidung - ähnlich wie bei Algen. Was ein Politiker jedoch haben muss ist Ausstrahlung und Karisma. DIe Richtung ist Wurst. Das Land ist glücklich wenn irgend jemand die einzuschlagende Richtung mit Ausstrahlung, Karisma und ohne jeden Zweifel vorgibt. Auch wenn dies bei vollkommener Ahnungslosigkeit geschieht. Hatten wir schon mal, war scheiße und jetzt hassen uns alle aber am Anfang fanden es alle super. Gute Politiker gibt es in Deutschland doch recht selten, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war einer. Das Land hat ihn geliebt, ihm vertraut und nicht an ihm gezweifelt.(Wäre sein Krisenmanagement einen Tick besser gewesen, wäre dies auch heute noch so. Sofern es nicht sogar trotzdem noch so ist.) Was kann man von einem Politiker bitte sonst noch erwarten? Aber so ist das wohl, sobald man richtig gut ist muss man 40 Prozent seiner Zeit damit verbringen die Leute zu verjagen, welche einem das linke Stuhlbein ansägen, sobald man nach rechts guckt. Leute, wenn euch langweilig ist... wühlt im Dreck eurer Nachbarn, aber nicht in Deutschlands Zukunft! 87.146.239.52 10:59, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Deine Argumentation ergibt ja noch nicht einmal in sich Sinn: "Politiker sind doof, deswegen darf man ihre Fehler nicht nachweisen, weil Politiker toll sind?" Wow... Durchgefallen, sowohl als Trollversuch als auch als konstruktive Kritik. :) -- NablaOperator 11:55, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nicht politisch. Doch man hört immer nur "Guttenberg". Was ist mit den weiteren die gefunden wurden und noch dazu in der Politik tätig sind. 141.13.170.175 16:53, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC)